


Honey, are you wondering?

by TheKim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Fluff, Hyung Kink, M/M, Sweet&spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKim/pseuds/TheKim
Summary: Baekhyun thinks he's not being perfect boyfriend for Jongdae. Jongdae thinks the opposite.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Honey, are you wondering?

“How was class today? Did you manage to stay awake the entire lecture?”, asks Jongdae with a teasing smile.Baekhyun and Jongdae are on their way to Jongdae’s apartment. The older insists on taking Jongdae home. Jongdae can't help but to agree. It's endearing Jongdae on how Baekhyun tries hard to be a typical perfect boyfriend.

Baekhyun groans," Don’t remind me. Professor Kang kept talking about his son. My son is talented. He is well-respected in his company..blah,blah. Can’t you blame me, Dae? I was trying to focus but at the same time i don’t want to hear about his son. I swear I feel like I know his son more than I know my brother.”

Jongdae giggles.

“I understand, Baek. You tried but come on, you can’t keep pestering over Soo for his notes. He complained to me, you know." He continues," Do you know he looks cute when he complains?”

Baekhyun looks at his boyfriend, gapes dramatically, “I knew it! You love him more than you love me. You think Kyungsoo is cute. Dae, I'm your boyfriend. Your apple to a pie. After all these times we’ve been together, do I mean anything to you?” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. He used Baekhyun's antics.

“Yeah, keep saying that. Keep doubting my love for you. You always do.”

Silence consumed both of them. They keep walking without exchanging any words. They arrive at Jongdae’s apartment. Baekhyun sighs and turns to Jongdae. He puts his hands on Jongdae’s cheeks and squishes it.

“Kim Jongdae, I'm just kidding. You of all people I've known which is a lot are the person I trust the most. Never once in my life have I doubted you. I know you hate me whenever i mention Kyungsoo’s crush on you but I'm still doing it. I'm not being a good boyfriend to you.“

“Baek-”

Baekhyun cuts him off,” Please hear me out. The day when you agreed to date me still lingering in my mind. I never thought you like me despite the teasing and pranks I threw on you. I know we've talked about this but I'm still sorry. I promise you that I, Byun Baekhyun, your lover will try my best until the world ends to be a perfect boyfriend to you."

He pecks Jongdae’s lips before letting go of his cheeks. Tears pooled in Jongdae’s eyes. Baekhyun chuckles slightly before pulling the smaller into a hug. "Why are you crying in front of your house? We should kiss. We’re not supposed to be sad on a date. Anyway, your snots stains my jacket.’’

Jongdae punched his stomach lightly, still sniffling, “It’s all your fault.”

Baekhyun chuckles and engulfs the smaller in his arms, slowly rocking it. He then lets Jongdae go.

Jongdae asks, “Urmm..do you want to stay the night at my house?” he quickly adds, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I just thought maybe we can go to class together.”

“Dae, I would love too but are you really sure about this? You know it will lead more, right?”

Jongdae nods with red face,” I know,". He grabs Baekhyun's wrist and drags him to the apartment building.

_______________

Jongdae, freshly showered steps out from bathroom. Out of nowhere, Baekhyun hugs Jongdae from behind. He grabs Jongdae ass and squeezes it. A soft moan escapes from Jongdae. Jongdae covers his mouth in embarrassment. Baekhyun chuckles from Jongdae’s cute action. He leans into Jongdae’s ear and whispers,” You look glowing tonight, babe. May I ruin you?”

Jongdae tenses. The thought of Baekhyun’s cock thrusting deeply inside him makes him hard. 

Baekhyun notices a bulge formed through Jongdae's bathrobe, “Is my little kitten hard?”. He cups Jongdae’s front and puts pressure on it.

Jongdae whimpers,”B-baek..”

“Aw, kitten. Tonight, I'm not your Baek. Call me hyung. Your sweet Baek is unavailable. Let hyung take care of you. Will you let me?”

“Yes yes, hyung.", Jongdae chants in eagerness.

Baekhyun plays with Jongdae’s hardened nipple. The smaller takes in a sharp breath. "Oh, kitten. We have morning class tomorrow. I can’t fuck you tonight, we’ll miss our class.”, Baekhyun teases, smirk never leaving his face.

“Hyung, p-please..”

“Please what, kitten?”

"Please fuck me. I don’t care if we miss our class. J-just please fuck me.”

“You naughty kitten. Since you’ve been good, hyung will fuck you. Hyung will fuck you good. “, Baekhyun says before untying Jongdae's bathrobe.

Groans and moans filled over the room. Jongdae always knows that Baekhyun is really different in the bedroom. He loves Baekhyun no matter what because this is Baekhyun, his Baekhyun. The one that will cuddles him after the sex, never forget to pepper kisses all over him and takes care Jongdae without asking.

That’s why when Jongdae wakes up with dark splotches littering all over his body, he doesn't suprised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! Sorry for my grammar mistakes. I need a beta in my life.


End file.
